Shocking crash on the opposite
by Eris Princess
Summary: ¿Cuál puede ser el resultado de la batalla librada por los egos más grandes del universo? para ella los hombres eran simplemente inútiles, para él las mujeres eran hermosos objetos coleccionables, para sus amigos ellos eran.. sencillamente complementarios
1. Chapter 1: La Dama de hielo

_**Disclaimer:**_ CCS no es de mi propiedad sino de las grandiosas Clamp, a las cuales les estoy muy agradecida por haber creado a estos personajes y su maravillosa historia.

_**Cap. nº1**_

_**La Dama de hielo**_

Nuevamente parpadeaba el botón de su intercomunicador, la verdad es que ese día le estaba resultando agotador… claro que le gustaba su trabajo, como no hacerlo si era lo único verdaderamente importante para ella, pero como por la noche tendría una cena no quería retrasarse en la oficina más

de lo debido.

-"dime Asuka…"

-"_señorita Kinomoto, acaba de recibir un envío del señor Yanakawa"_

-"si son flores ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer con ellas"

-"_pero señorita… son tan bonitas!, ¿no quiere verlas?, es un hermoso arreglo de rosas…"_

-"rosas, que originales son algunos hombres" -pensó en vos alta.

-"_pero señorita..."-Intentó rogar la secretaría_

-"Asuka…"

-"_esta bien señorita le diré al mensajero que las devuelva"_

Eso estaba mejor, su pobre secretaria siempre trataba por todos los medios que ella recibiera todos los regalos que diariamente recibía de algunos "admiradores" como Asuka los llamaba, pero para ella no eran más que lambiscones que sólo querían obtener de ella algo más que negocios.

En fin, lo mejor como siempre era volver a trabajar y en eso estaba cuando nuevamente su intercomunicador le marcó que su secretaria la necesitaba.

-"dime Asuka"

-"_señorita Kinomoto, el señor Yanakawa al teléfono, ¿desea le comunique la llamada?"_

-"si Asuka muchas gracias"

-"_señor Yanakawa, no corte por favor en unos minutos la señorita Kinomoto lo atenderá"_

Misato Yanakawa, era un empresario importante de Osaka que había realizado esa mañana un importantísimo acuerdo comercial con la empresa Nadeshiko Inc., de la cual la joven Sakura Kinomoto era dueña y una de las presidentas.

-"señor Yanakawa, usted dirá en que puedo ayudarlo"-habló la ojiverde con tono completamente profesional-

-"_señorita Kinomoto muy buenas tardes, llamaba para saber si usted recibió mi obsequio"_

-"¿Obsequio?" -Preguntó Sakura un tanto absorta en los papeles que tenía delante –"¡ah! Si, supongo que en unos momentos le avisaran que lo retire"

-"¿_que lo retire? Discúlpeme señorita pero no le entiendo"_

-"lo que sucede señor Yanakawa es que yo no acepto obsequios de nadie y todos los que intentan hacerlo reciben de nuevo todo lo que me han enviado , porque mejor no le regala ese arreglo floral a su esposa."

-"¿_cómo que a mi esposa?, señorita las flores son para usted, es una manera de halagar su belleza"_

-"aja… bueno déjeme decirle señor que mi belleza no necesita ser halagada y mucho menos por alguien que esta casado desde hace 10 años y que tiene dos hijos, en todo caso, de necesitar que alguien lo hiciera preferiría a alguien soltero…¿No lo cree usted?"

-"_óigame" -exclamó ofuscado el empresario- "con quién se cree usted que esta hablado muchachita maleducada, para que sepa yo soy…"_

-"Misato Yanakawa, de 46 años de edad, residente de Osaka dueño de textiles Yanakawa, casado con Minako Yanakawa, padre de dos hijos… ¿quiere que le diga más?, disculpe señor pero yo sé muy bien con quién hago tratos, así que si no tiene ninguna duda respecto de la reunión de esta mañana le agradecería que deje de hacerme perder el tiempo, porque no sé si usted lo sabrá pero hay personas que trabajamos, buenas noches" -y sin más preámbulos colgó.

Un golpe seco le marcó que la llamada había finalizado, todavía no podía creerlo una insolente muchachita de 24 años lo había dejado con la palabra en la boca, sin duda esa presuntuosa se creía mucho pero ya se encargaría él de hacerle ver que con él nadie jugaba, mucho menos una preciosidad de ojos verdes como aquella, la tendría para sí y no descansaría hasta conseguirla.

...

Dos horas después de aquella molesta llamada Sakura Kinomoto seguía leyendo contratos y propuestas cuando dos suaves golpes se escucharon en su puerta.

-"adelante"- dijo con vos firme y clara

-"señorita Sakura, antes de retirarme quería preguntarle si necesitaba algo y además debo recordarle que hoy tiene una cena en casa de su tía a las nueve."

-"si muchas gracias Asuka, antes de que te retires necesito pedirte un favor"- se levantó de su escritorio y descalza como estaba se acercó al armario que se encontraba empotrado en la pared de su espaciosa oficina y sacó de allí un paquete-" Necesito que le des éste regalo al pequeño Shinji, sé que mañana es su cumpleaños y quería darle esto, me gustaría hacerlo personalmente pero mañana tengo un día muy ocupado con el asunto de la nueva colección así que me es imposible verlo. ¿Harías eso por mi?"-preguntó la ojiverde a una sorprendidísima secretaria

-"muchas gracias señorita, pero no debió hacer eso, es decir… usted tan solo conoce a Shinji por fotografía y aun así siempre le compra obsequios a mi pequeño…sinceramente no sé como agradecerle todo lo que hace por nosotros" - y sin más se acercó a su jefa y la abrazó.

La verdad era que Sakura no se esperaba esa reacción de su secretaria, después de todo era solo un regalo, pero era visto que para la joven madre era mucho más que eso.

-"no es nada Asuka, es sólo una atención, después de todo él tendría mas o menos su edad"-pensó en vos alta

-"disculpe,¿ a quién se refiere señorita? "-preguntó la secretaria confusa

-"a nadie"-respondió presurosa la empresaria - "déjalo así, así que toma este obsequio y mañana tómate el día libre para disfrutarlo con tu niño."

-"pero señorita…" -iba a reclamar la joven, pero una mano de Sakura en señal de alto la detuvo

-"pero nada, mañana voy a estar atareada y casi no pasaré por la oficina así que no quiero verte aquí,¿ entendido?"

-"si, señorita ¡muchas gracias!" - y sin más se marchó

Una tenue sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la ojiverde, después de todo hacer cosas por los demás no era tan malo… pero la verdad es que ella sabía con quien podía hacer esas concesiones, sabía con quien corría peligro y con quien no… ¡claro que lo sabía! Después de todo, la vida se había encargado de enseñárselo pese a su corta edad.

Se volvió a su escritorio, todavía podía seguir trabajando un poco más. Cuando se sentó en su cómodo sillón dirigió la mirada a la única fotografía que había sobre aquel exquisito mueble de caoba y roble labrado, regalo de su abuelo, cuando ella junto con su prima decidió abrir su propio negocio algunos años atrás.

Y allí estaban en aquel portarretrato de fina plata trabajada, sonriendo, tres de las cuatro personas que habían sido las más importantes de su vida…

Una joven de cabellos largos y de color plomizo con soñadores ojos verdes sonreía amorosamente a un joven apuesto, de complexión atlética cuyas gafas lo hacían lucir amable e intelectual y en medio de ellos se encontraba un jovencito de ojos y cabellos color café de mirada penetrante que parecía "amenazar" a todo aquel que mirara la fotografía. Esa había sido su familia.

Sí, había sido, por que de ellos sólo quedaba la fotografía, todos la habían abandonado, Nadeshiko, su madre, había fallecido cuando la pequeña tenía tan sólo tres años y entre su padre y su hermano se encargaron de criarla y hacerla feliz, y siendo sincera con ella misma debía reconocer que lo habían logrado por un tiempo… Cuando Sakura cumplió 16 años uno accidente en unas ruinas de Egipto se llevaron a su padre, Fujitaka Kinomoto y con él se fue un trozo de la alegría y de la vida de la pequeña Sakura, como él la llamaba.

Meses después, su hermano Touya, quien amaba las motocicletas sufrió un accidente y después de algunos meses en coma, finalmente falleció, dejándola completamente sola y con un gran hueco en su alma. Los dos hombres más importantes de su vida, que se habían propuesto protegerla la habían abandonado y debido a eso ella debió aprender a cuidarse sola, pero no lo hizo inmediatamente sino un tiempo después… cuando fue inevitable… si tan sólo lo hubiera hecho antes… cuantos disgustos y tristezas se hubiera ahorrado…quizás ahora sería distinta… quizás, tan solo quizás…

El sonido de su teléfono móvil la sacó de su estupor y la trajo de nuevo a la realidad, miró la hora, ¡las nueve y media! ¡Ya se la había hecho tarde!, seguramente su tía le reclamaría su falta de cortesía. Sacudió la cabeza y respondió el llamado mientras terminaba de guardar algunos papeles en su portafolio.

-"discúlpame prima sé que se me hizo tarde pero me quedé revisando unos contratos y se me pasó la hora, dile a tía Sonomi que salgo hacia allí de inmediato"-.

Sin más colgó la llamada y con paso presuroso abandonó su elegante oficina y tomó el ascensor, ya en el estacionamiento, saludó con un gélido "buenas noches" al hombre de seguridad y se introdujo en su moderno y exclusivo deportivo negro.

En los suburbios de Tokyo, a tan solo 30 minutos de viaje, se encontraba la pequeña ciudad de Tomoeda, allí había vivido con su familia y allí vivía aún, pero no en la casa de su infancia, sino en un lujoso apartamento ubicado en las afueras de la pacífica ciudad. A una corta distancia dentro de la pequeña ciudad vivían también su prima y su tía, que junto con su abuelo eran los únicos familiares que le quedaban. Los quería claro que sí, pero ninguno de ellos podría alcanzar la importancia que habían alcanzado sus cuatro personas especiales: su madre, su padre, su hermano y él.

Nuevamente los recuerdos acosaron su mente, que lejos parecía todo aquello, ¡cuánto había sucedido en seis años!, en ese lapso había pasado de ser una jovencita inocente, soñadora y cálida y se había convertido en una mujer objetiva, dura e imperturbable, sí, la vida no había sido benevolente con ella, pero le había enseñado muchas cosas… o al menos así lo creía.

Para ella su cambio se había debido a la madurez y lo vivió como algo natural, pero para los que la rodeaban y la conocían de pequeña era algo sencillamente incomprensible, la gran mayoría pensaba que le habían arrancado el corazón, o algo así le había dicho tiempo atrás su compañero de escuela Takashi Yamasaki.

-absurdo, totalmente absurdo- suspiró Sakura en voz alta.

¡Como si eso fuera posible!, solamente había madurado no era más difícil que eso, pero eso era lo que decía para los demás, después de todo los únicos que sabían la verdad eran ella y su abuelo… y ninguno de los dos diría nunca nada. Había sido algo del pasado y allí se quedaría, después de todo ella estaba bien, tenía una carrera, una profesión, una empresa, trabajo y no necesitaba más, su vida para ella estaba completa.

La gran reja de la mansión Daidouji se abrió y el convertible negro se estacionó en la puerta. Su presurosa conductora descendió y no se preocupó por no haberse cambiado de ropa, después de todo sólo era una cena familiar. Su tía siempre se encargaba de organizar una cena de este tipo una ó dos veces al mes, para que "la familia este unida".

La gran puerta de entrada se abrió y allí la esperaba su prima y socia Tomoyo Daidouji. Ellas habían sido amigas desde pequeñas y se separaron cuando Sakura había decidido apresuradamente estudiar negocios en Inglaterra y Tomoyo ante la separación e insistencia de su madre estudio diseño en Francia, pero cuando ambas habían culminado sus estudios volvieron a Japón y retomaron su amistad, pero a pesar de que algunas habían cambiado, la relación entre ellas continuaba tan fuerte como años atrás.

-Buenas noches Sakura, ¿te distrajiste con mucho trabajo hoy? -Preguntó la joven de cabellos plomizos que le llegaban a la cintura y de ojos amatistas

-buenas noches Tomoyo, la verdad es que sí, pero además una llamada me hizo perder tiempo y me quedé a recuperarlo

- ¡ay Sakura!, ya te he dicho que te vas a enfermar si sigues así- dijo la amatista con dulzura

-Tomoyo, ya sabes que el trabajo no me enferma, lo que lo hace son esos tipos que mandan flores, cuando debieran estar haciendo algo productivo-Acotó la ojiverde mientras se dirigían hacia el comedor.

-o sea que Asuka hoy tuvo que tirar flores otra vez¡ Jojojo! -Sonrió la diseñadora

-Sakura, bienvenida pequeña, creí que no vendrías esta noche-Le dijo una muy feliz tía Sonomi

-disculpa tía, pero como le decía a Tomoyo, tenía que arreglar unas cosas en la oficina antes de retirarme.

-¡que crees mamá?, Sakura otra vez recibió flores y las devolvió…j ojo jo.

-¡Sakura!… ya te he dicho que algunas veces por cortesía debemos aceptar algunos cumplidos, sobre todo si provienen de personas que tratan con la empresa- dijo su tía un poco en modo de reproche y otro poco divertida.

-¡ay tía, ojalá pudiera aceptar eso!, pero sabes tan bien como yo que así no soy y creo que todos lo saben, lo que sucede es que no quieren aceptarlo y piensan que porque una es joven puede perder la cabeza por unas cuantas rosas y una cena…

-prima, prima, prima… algún día recibirás un obsequio que no podrás, ni querrás rechazar y me reiré mucho, ¡jojojo! -Agregó la joven de cabellos plomizos.

-Tomoyo, para que yo acepte un obsequio de un hombre tendría que estar loca ó haberme practicado una lobotomía y eso lo sabes-agregó la ojiverde con total tranquilidad

-bueno, bueno, dejemos eso para después y ahora cenemos, mis queridas niñas-dijo Sonomi con una sonrisa y es que el tenerlas allí a las dos, la hacía realmente feliz, por un lado estaba su hija, su pequeña Tomoyo a la cual adoraba con toda su alma y por el otro tenía a Sakura, la hija de su adorada prima Nadeshiko de la cual se había hecho cargo gustosamente cuando la jovencita se había quedado sola en el mundo, y en verdad no podría estar más feliz, ni más orgullosa, porque sus dos tesoros además de hermosas jovencitas, eran dedicadas empresarias, amigas y socias… no podía pedir más pensaba Sonomi en esos momentos… o ¿tal vez si?…¡Por supuesto que sí! todavía quedaba por ver con quiénes sus tesoros encontrarían la felicidad que traía el formar una familia y eso sin lugar a dudas era algo difícil pues ¿ quiénes podrían ser dignos de aquellas hermosas jóvenes?, a los ojos de Sonomi la respuesta era sencilla… NADIE…

Acabada la cena Sonomi les propuso a las jóvenes empresarias una gran idea.

-mis niñas dentro de dos semanas se cumplirá el aniversario de la fundación de su empresa y como las ventas son cada vez mejores, pensé que sería bueno que realizaran una fiesta, para festejar el acontecimiento

-¿una fiesta?- Preguntaron ambas jóvenes al unísono

-si algo elegante, con unos cuantos invitados, socios o no, para celebrar el éxito que tienen mis pequeñas,- agregó Sonomi con estrellitas en sus ojos también amatistas

-la verdad mamá, es que no sé si sea una buena idea - replicó la amatista-verás estamos creando una nueva colección y necesito enfocar todas mis energías allí, además no quiero que Sakura se agote, sino mi modelo publicitaria se verá cansada.

-tomoyo, ya te he dicho que el trabajo no me molesta- agregó la ojiverde- además sería una buena oportunidad para invitar a los inversionistas chinos que tanto estamos buscando o ¿es que acaso no quieres esas sedas para la nueva colección?

-¿de verdad podemos conseguirlos?- preguntó la amatista toda emocionada- ¡oh Sakura eres la más genial de todas las primas y socias de esta mundo, soy tan feliz de trabajar contigo! -y sin más, la diseñadora se abalanzó sobre su prima para abrazarla.

-to…mo…yo…me… asfi…xias…. -Replicó una muy muy roja empresaria castaña.

-oh! Perdona prima es la emoción….

-muy bien, entonces que le parece mis niñas si trabajamos las tres en esta fiesta, ¡estoy segura que será todo un éxito!

-pero tía, ¿tú no tienes mucho trabajo con la empresa de juguetes?-Preguntó ahora una menos asfixiada Sakura

- es verdad mamá, no es necesario que te canses con más cosas, además Sakura y yo podremos encargarnos de todo, ya lo verás, quedará todo divino- la amatista estaba extasiada pensando como quedaría el salón decorado, qué luces quedarían mejor, la música…. Pero de pronto se puso de pie y exclamó -¡ es verdad! Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, pero lo principal es el vestido que usarás tú Sakura, estarás preciosa ya lo verás, te pondré un color divino que resaltará tu silueta y podré ponerle lazos como cuando éramos pequeñas, aunque creo que mejor no, ya eres una mujer adulta y es necesario realzar tus encantos, no es que lo necesites prima si ya sabes que te ves sumamente mona, pero habrá tantos caballeros que quiero que seas el centro de atención…volviendo a los lazos creo que no me disgustan del todo podría ponerlos aquí y por aquí…- y la amatista se iba alejando con su perorata hacia su estudio pensando en el diseño que le realizaría a su querida prima para la gala

Dos gotas aparecieron en la cabeza de Sakura y Sonomi mientras observaban a la amatista subir las escaleras.

-bueno, si lo de la fiesta ya esta decidido, me retiro,-agregó la de ojos verdes- mañana debo madrugar porque no tengo secretaría y tengo un día muy ocupado con lo de la nueva colección.

-¿cómo que no tienes secretaría?- Preguntó Sonomi desconcertada- acaso… ¿la despediste? ¡Ay sobrina!

- calma tía, solo le di el día libre, es que mañana es el cumpleaños de su hijo y quería que lo pasara con él- añadió la castaña.

-bueno Sakura en ese caso vete a descansar y si puedo ayudarte en algo me avisas, puedo enviarte algún asistente si lo necesitas

-no hará falta tía, de todos modos muchas gracias-Y sin más la joven de ojos verdes se fue.

Una vez sola, la señora Daidouji exclamó en voz alta:

-ay Sakura, por mucho que quieras negarlo y esconderlo sigues siendo la jovencita afable, que conocí hace muchos años, ojala pronto te des cuenta de ello. No es bueno que estés tan inmersa en el trabajo mi querida sobrina, podría salirte muy caro… sino mírame a mí, perdí muchos años de la vida de mi querida Tomoyo por estar pendiente de la oficina….

- no te preocupes mamá, todo estará bien, estoy segura de que Sakura reaccionará muy pronto y volverá a ser la misma de siempre, aunque aún no sé muy bien que es lo que le sucedió… de todas formas quédate tranquila, porque nunca me abandonaste, siempre estuviste ahí cuando te necesité.

-muchas gracias hija-exclamó Sonomi abrazando fuertemente a su niña.

...

En otro punto de la ciudad de Tomoeda un deportivo negro entraba a un lujoso edificio y una vez estacionado su conductora se dirigió al cuarto piso, que le pertenecía en su totalidad. Antes dirigió un afectuoso saludo al señor Hajime, el portero.

-buenas noches Hajime, ¿alguna novedad el día de hoy?

-buenas noches señorita Sakura, si hoy tenemos novedades, recibió estos dos obsequios, llegaron por la tarde.

Sakura los observó con indiferencia y roló los ojos, esta gente nunca aprende pensó

-dime Hajime, ¿Como se encuentra tu esposa hoy?

-muy bien señorita de hecho me esta esperando para cenar

- muy bien, entonces llévale a tu esposa estas flores y éstos chocolates y dáselos de tú parte.

-pero señorita esto es de usted y yo….

-exacto, tú lo has dicho, esto es mío y yo se lo doy a quien quiero así que no me desprecies y regáleselos a tú esposa.

-muchas gracias señorita Sakura, de verdad es usted un ángel.

-de nada Hajime, pero a los ángeles mejor los dejamos en el cielo, buenas noches

Y sin más se dirigió al ascensor y antes de que se cerraran las puertas le obsequió una dulce sonrisa a aquel hombre entrado en años que tanto cuidó de ella cuando estuvo en Londres y que la seguía protegiendo aún, aunque ella no lo supiera

Un maullido le dio la bienvenida a su lujoso departamento, era su pequeño Kero, un gato persa de pelaje amarillo y ojos dorados, cortesía de la pareja de porteros de su edificio. Una vez dentro se descalzó y tomó el teléfono, a pesar de que era tarde debía realizar esa llamada, después de todo ella había sido clara y si no entendían las cosas a la primera, no le molestaba para nada hacerlo a la segunda.

-buenas noches, disculpe la hora, podría comunicarme con el señor Yanakawa

-_un momento por favor, enseguida la comunico_

_-Yanakawa al habla, diga_

-ah! Señor Yanakawa, buenas noches, veo que como hoy por la tarde no entendió lo que le dije me veo en la penosa necesidad de repetírselo

-_disculpe señorita Kinomoto pero la verdad es que no la entiendo…_

-oh! Bueno entonces se lo repetiré: envíele obsequios a su esposa ya que conmigo no tienen razón de ser, de todas maneras creo que le agradará saber que la esposa del portero del edificio se pondrá muy contenta cuando reciba sus obsequios

-_pero como se atreve, muchachita_…

-como se atreve usted señor a hacer regalos que pretenden ser inocentes y no lo son o piensa que acaso no sé como engaña a su pobre esposa con cuanta "muchachita" ingenua cae a sus pies?, le recuerdo que no soy ninguna muchachita como usted me llama y mucho menos ingenua, así que espero que le haya quedado lo suficientemente claro- Y sin añadir nada más colgó, ese hombre era verdaderamente molesto

-_demonios esa perra me saca de quicio es muy bonita y tiene carácter, me gustará calmarla sin lugar a dudas, sigue así pequeña me gustas cada vez más- sonrió el oriundo de Osaka._

Satisfecha por haberse sacado de encima a ese espécimen molesto, Sakura se dispuso ahora si a descansar, después de todo quien se creía ese hombre para mandarle cosas cuando ella ya había sido clara y mucho menos a su casa. Era realmente irritante que tipejos de esa clase creyeran que podrían comprarla con esas cursilerías. De verdad que los hombres eran todos unos idiotas.

Luego de dar varias vueltas en su cama cual rombo y ante la inexplicable desaparición de Morfeo hacia su persona, decidió bajar a la conserjería a pesar de lo avanzada que se encontraba la noche.

Un muy amable conserje se vio despertado por unos tenues golpes en su puerta y con una sonrisa decidió atender esa urgencia, por que en su interior ya sabía de quien se trataba.

-disculpa la hora Hajime, pero…

-no se preocupe señorita Sakura, aquí tiene, y no tiene que devolvérmela esta copia es para usted, ya me parecía extraño que no me la pidiera.

-¡muchas gracias Hajime! Siempre eres tan bueno conmigo, ahora si me voy.

-trate de descansar mi niña, realmente se ve que lo necesita.

Esa niña como él la llamaba era verdaderamente adorable, la hija que nunca pudo tener, y es que tanto su esposa como él así consideraban a la nieta del señor Amamiya, a pesar de su carácter, ellos la adoraban; además de que tenía una promesa que cumplir, le gustaba de sobre manera seguir formando parte de la vida de la joven empresaria.

De verdad que la idea de su abuelo de construir una piscina cubierta había sido espectacular y que ella pudiera usarla a cualquier hora como nieta del dueño que era, era todavía mejor. No le gustaba alardear claro que no, pero su abuelo lo había dejado bien en claro, la piscina era de su pequeña nieta y si ella quería compartirla con los otros inquilinos, él no tendría problema, y fue así que la ojiverde decidió compartirla, pero no había nadie en ese edificio a quien le gustara el agua, por lo que se vio siendo la única que utilizaba aquellas instalaciones.

Introdujo su mano en el agua y la encontró tibia, se quito la bata y se zambulló, sin duda esa noche dormiría muy bien.


	2. Chapter 2:El Caballero ardiente

_**El caballero ardiente**_

Hong Kong, el centro financiero más importante de Asia era sin lugar a dudas una magnífica isla donde se mezclaba lo tradicional y lo moderno, donde sus atestadas calles aún conservaban reminiscencias de épocas pasadas que aún hoy permanecían imbatibles al paso del tiempo, una pequeña isla que era a su vez la morada del hombre de negocios más importante de todo el sudoeste asiático y el mayor "mejor partido" que éstas mágicas tierras hayan podido crear…sin embargo había un problema…

-"Xiao Lang….mmmm….Xiao Lang…."-

Si, música para sus oídos, eso era lo que cruzaba por la cabeza de un sensual joven chino de cabellos color chocolate, dueño de un cuerpo creado y moldeado para el pecado y poseedor de unos deliciosos ojos color ámbar, que en esos momentos se encontraba muy ocupado desplegando sus habilidades en la oscuridad de su habitación.

-"Xiao Lang….mmmm….Xiao Lang…."-

Y ahí estaban nuevamente esas suaves melodías que tanto le gustaban provocar y que si alguna vez no llegaba a escuchar de labios de una mujer, harían que se retirara para siempre del puesto que ocupaba como el más grande Casanova de Asia, ¡oh si! Ese título era el que más le gustaba, el de "mejor partido" le hacía poner la piel de gallina de sólo pensarlo…lo suyo era conquistar, seducir, usar y descartar…las mujeres sólo servían para eso, lo había aprendido a una edad temprana de manos de aquella mujer. Se había prometido solemnemente desde el momento en que fue catalogado de Casanova que nadie jamás lo despojaría de su titulo….y eso era lo que llevaba haciendo desde hacia años, reivindicarse como dueño de algo que le pertenecía por derecho… derecho otorgado por todas aquellas mujeres que habían pasado por su cama… viudas, casadas, solteras… empresarias, modelos, madres de familia, actrices… ah! Mujeres a toneladas, de todos los colores y religión…sonrió ladinamente, definitivamente se merecía el título que llevaba.

Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos egocéntricos que no escuchó la puerta de su habitación abrirse, ni tampoco oyó los pasos que hace alguien al entrar, tampoco vio el gesto de disgusto en ese rostro escondido en las penumbras… pero lo que sí pudo oír fue un muy fuerte y claro…

-¿XIAO LANG LI QUE SIGNIFICA TODO ESTO?-

El ambarino de un salto quedó erguido dejando en el proceso tirada en el suelo a su compañía del día y es que esas eran las palabras que nunca querría escuchar de labios de una mujer y mucho menos si esa mujer era _ella_…tragó pesado, estaba metido en problemas, unos muy serios problemas… ¡claro que si!...solo bastaba con observar, al encender la luz de la recámara la mirada furibunda, la mandíbula crispada… pero sobre todo era ese porte de gran dama el más claro indicio de que su vida terminaría en esos mismos momentos…

-D_ios: si en verdad existes ayúdame, no quiero morir tan joven_- pensó para sí un muy nervioso joven chino al momento de girar y enfrentar a la furia, mejor conocida para el resto del mundo como su madre

-"Madre, que sorpresa tan agradable…"- ok, no era cierto pero fue lo primero que alcanzó a decir ¿Qué le diría sino?…gracias madre por ser tan…tan…usted e importunarme, ¡Por supuesto que no!, Si le decía eso su muerte sería rápida y sin dolor, bastaba con verla para saber que así sería… y siendo honesto consigo mismo quería posponer ese momento todo el tiempo que le fuera posible, fue por ello que un poco más repuesto del susto inicial logró continuar con su charla- "Veo que el tiempo sigue sin dejar huella en usted madre…"

-"Déjate de majaderías Xiao Lang"- lo cortó en seco su madre - "y arréglate que pareces un pordiosero, tienes cinco minutos para ir al despacho, tengo algo muy importante que hablar contigo y no puedo esperar más tiempo…en cuanto a usted…¿Debo decir señorita?"-pronunció arrastrando las palabras una muy enfurecida Ieran "mantengo todas las formas" Li- Observando sus ropas en el suelo no tiene ninguna duda que es "Otra" de las sirvientas de la casa que ha pasado a formar parte de la lista de las "Desempleadas" de la mansión "tiene exactamente dos minutos para arreglarse, juntar sus cosas y marcharse de esta casa, por supuesto sin referencias, a menos claro que quiera que agregue la palabra "fácil" en su currículo"- Y sin decir más dio la media vuelta y emprendió la marcha hacia el despacho, no sin antes detenerse y decirle a su hijo en un tono que no dejaba lugar a ningún tipo de desafío –"Xiao Lang si no te reúnes conmigo en cinco minutos juro en nombre de todos nuestros antepasados que te arrepentirás"- y sin agregar nada más abandonó la habitación.

El ambarino quería morirse ¿En qué momento de su vida se había vuelto tan patético que no podía enfrentar a su propia madre?, bueno en honor a la verdad nunca había podido, ella era la única mujer a la que nunca pudo comprar con sus encantos y a pesar de tener unos bien cumplidos 30 años y toneladas de experiencia en el tema mujeres, seguía sin poder hacerlo, se revolvió su ya muy revuelta cabellera en gesto de frustración y suspiró , bien decía el refrán que era mejor al mal tiempo darle prisa y emprendió la marcha hacia su despacho -_muero de ganas por escucharla_-pensó de una manera sarcástica. Ya estaba perdiéndose por el pasillo cuando una voz lo detuvo.

-"Xiao Lang, ¿de verdad debo irme?"- Preguntó una muy confundida "señorita" que minutos antes gozaba de toda la atención de aquel apuesto joven chino y de la que parecía se había olvidado.

-"¿Todavía sigues aquí?"- la miró confundido es que… ¿acaso estaba sorda o qué?- "Por supuesto que debes irte, ya has escuchado a mi madre y si ella no hubiera aparecido esta noche igual lo harías" – Atrayendo una mirada de total estupor en aquellos ojos oscuros de su "Amante de turno"- "verás lo que sucede es que nunca duermo dos veces con la misma mujer, es una cuestión de principios, no sé si me comprendes"- Agregó un muy cínico Li.

La joven lo miró estupefacta ¿él realmente le estaba diciendo eso? Después de todo lo que la había perseguido… ¿La estaba dejando tirada a su suerte?, eso no podía estar pasando, se suponía que no debía terminar así, es decir…él la estaba corriendo de la manera más cruel, lo miró a los ojos y no había ningún indicio de duda o remordimiento en ellos, él verdaderamente la estaba despachando como si de basura se tratara.

- "Xiao Lang…yo pensé qué…es decir…tú me dijiste…."- Nada, él no emitía ninguna palabra, sólo la miraba indiferente, esperando que se fuera, ¡Ese tipo era un imbécil arrogante!-"Muy bien Li: si así lo quieres así será, pero no te creas que esto terminará aquí, pienso hacer de tú vida un verdadero infierno, me prometiste darme todo si dormía contigo"- agregó con odio una muy enfadada ex señorita del personal doméstico mientras se ordenaba la ropa.- "¿O acaso se te ha olvidado?"

-"Escúchame muy bien niña porque no volveré a repetírtelo: primero, el que te hayas metido en mi cama fue porque tú quisiste, no porque te haya obligado y si mal no recuerdo la que comenzó el jueguito de seducción fuiste tú y yo solo tomé lo que se me ofrecía; segundo: si por algún motivo esa pequeña cabecita tuya pensó que podrías ser la señora Li o algo parecido, paso a comunicarte que ese puesto esta vacante hasta el final de mis días. No me interesa pero para nada atarme a una mujer para que me maneje a su antojo y tercero, a mí nadie me amenaza, así que hazme el favor de salir de aquí, habla con Wei antes de marcharte, él te dará lo que corresponde por tus servicios y una carta de recomendación, aunque para tu futuro profesional te recomiendo que no intentes volver a dormir con el dueño de la casa, podrías arruinar tu reputación ¿sabes?"- y sin decir más emprendió su marcha a paso firme.

Luego de haber recorrido una distancia considerable comenzó a relajarse un poco; puff…otra más con delirios de grandeza, ¡ja! ¡Cómo si alguien fuera a cazarlo a él!, el gran Xiao Lang Li no caía en las garras de ninguna mujer…Bueno tal vez en las de su madre…Su madre …¡Oh dios se le había hecho tarde por estar discutiendo con esa niñata! ¡Ahora sí que estaba perdido! y fue con esa sensación de derrota que abrió la puerta del despacho y se persignó ante la inminencia de su sentencia.

,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí sentado bebiendo? ¿Unas horas?, ¿días?, ya no lo recordaba puesto que aún seguía en estado de shock por lo allí ocurrido con su madre, en todos sus años jamás había pensado que algo así podría sucederle y si bien siempre había querido ser libre, lo ocurrido lo había dejado intranquilo… ¡demonios! Más que intranquilo estaba asustado... ¡qué diablos se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora!

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta de su despacho lo distrajeron momentáneamente de su crisis emocional, estaba jodido, sep, esa era la realidad…

_Xiao Lang Li estás verdaderamente jodido_

-"Esfúmate conciencia no es hora de hablar contigo y si vas a hablar dime algo que ya no sepa por un demonio"- acotó un muy frustrado joven de cabellos chocolates para sí mismo mientras apretaba con mayor fuerza de la habitual el vaso de whisky que tenía en la mano.

-"¿Desde cuándo habla solo mi nieto preferido?"- le preguntó una voz que él conocía muy bien

-"¿Nainai*?"-preguntó un muy sorprendido joven chino

-"¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Acaso tienes otra abuela?"-exclamó una muy divertida señora entrada en años, de figura estilizada y largos cabellos canos que respondía al apócope de Abuela, debía admitir que a veces se le dificultaba recordar su nombre, le parecía que le decían abuela desde que había nacido. Fue sacada de sus pensamientos en el momento en que los brazos de su único nieto varón la sujetaron cual tabla de salvación en medio de un naufragio.

-"Mi pequeño Shaoran, sé que has extrañado a nainai pero no te parece que me abrazas un poco fuerte mi niño"- acotó con dulzura una bondadosa abuela que veía como de los hermosos ojos ámbares de su nieto se desprendía una lágrima solitaria a la vez que se sentaba junto a él en el sofá y correspondía a su abrazo.

-"Shaoran"-repitió el ambarino-"nainai, hacia mucho que no me llamabas por mi nombre en japonés"- le dijo sin dejar de abrazarla

-"Sé que te hace sentir bien por eso lo hice"- le dijo su abuela mientras acariciaba con ternura los revoltosos cabellos de su nieto- "dime qué es lo que ha sucedido para que estés en este estado…"-observó a su nieto de arriba hacia abajo, éste llevaba la blanca camisa toda arrugada, la corbata se encontraba tirada en el suelo junto a los zapatos…pero fue su preocupada mirada ambarina la que le dijo que allí había algo grave, bueno eso y el fuerte olor a alcohol que de él provenía - "mmm… no sé exactamente cómo describirlo pero sólo puedo decirte que pareces jodido"-

-"¡Nainai!"-bufó Shaoran

-"¿Qué? No me vayas a decir nuevamente que mi lenguaje no es el apropiado por que sabes muy bien que eso de la etiqueta no va conmigo"- le dijo su abuela con una media sonrisa

-"¿Sabes abuela? sinceramente no sé cómo te casaste con el abuelo, no te pareces en nada a lo que una mujer Li debería ser "– acotó divertido el joven chino mientras observaba a aquella sorprendente mujer que era su abuela y a la que quería con todo su corazón… ¿qué? Sí tenía un corazón, el hecho que para ciertos sentimientos no latiera no significaba que no funcionara… _por supuesto que no funciona, esa cosa lleva muerta años,_ y esa era otra vez la voz de la entrometida de su conciencia….bufó, ¿desde cuando su yo interno era tan metiche?

_Pues…desde que estas solo y necesitas algunas respuestas que la gente de tú alrededor no puede darte, con eso de que eres el hombre más importante de Asia y de que todos están a tus pies y blah blah_

Ok, eso era suficiente, necesitaba acallarla y como matar a su conciencia era algo imposible puesto que tal vez no sobreviviría al proceso, hizo lo más sencillo para lograrlo, se sirvió otro vaso de whisky y lo bebió de un solo sorbo, muy bien, su otro yo estaba en calma…

_Eso es lo que crees, pero por esta vez te dejaré en paz…_

_**-"**_… Y fue así que me casé con tu abuelo"- el ambarino sacudió fuertemente la cabeza al oír aquello

-"Perdona abuela no estaba prestándote atención"- se disculpó el joven con una sonrisa de aquellas que tan poco tenía y que sólo eran dedicadas a su nainai, mientras bebía otro vaso de whisky

-"Oh no te preocupes sabia que no me estabas oyendo por eso hice eso para llamar tu atención y veo que dio resultado"- rió una muy divertida nainai Li al ver la cara de asombro de su nieto- "ahora vuelve a sentarte aquí y dime qué es lo que te tiene tan preocupado"-

-"¿Cómo fue tu viaje abuela? ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Por qué no me avisaste que regresabas?- ok, eso era mejor que contarle lo que realmente había pasado, puesto que las dos matriarcas Li nunca se habían llevado bien y su "relación" se había destruido, si es que alguna vez había existido, del todo cuando él decidió mudarse de la mansión familiar para irse a vivir con nainai, su madre lo había tildado de irresponsable, pero él quería libertad, un respiro de todo lo que le estaban recargando en los hombros y la única que había comprendido su dolor, sus miedos y frustraciones había sido su abuela, era gracias a esa gran mujer que todavía estaba cuerdo y seguía vivo, sonrió, verdaderamente adoraba a su abuela.

-"Bien, hoy, era una sorpresa, ahora que he respondido tus preguntas, responde por favor la mía Shaoran…."

El chino la miró frustrado, nunca lo dejaría evadir la pregunta, muy bien, si era eso lo que ella quería saber…respiro profundo y dijo

-"Pues es mi madre, vino hoy a verme y…" - y el joven chino se vio interrumpido por una retahíla de insultos provenientes de la boca de su dulce abuela

-"¡Pero esa bruja sigue tratándote mal!, ¡ya decía yo que algo grave debería haberte pasado para que estuvieras así!, ¡aprovechó que yo no me encontraba en casa para ofuscarte!, en éste mismo instante me va a explicar qué es lo que buscaba diciéndote esas cosas"- y la abuela que ya se había levantado del sofá, cartera en mano dispuesta a ahorcar a su nuera giró sobre sus pasos y mirando fijamente a su nieto le preguntó – etto…. ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que te dijo tu madre?-

-"Nainai"- una gran gota se dibujó en la cabeza del ambarino- "estaba contándotelo cuando me interrumpiste…"

-"¡Oh! Discúlpame mi pequeño es solo que cuando tu madre viene de visitas no es para nada bueno, es que el carácter de esa mujer es… bueno...tú lo sabes mejor que yo, todavía no entiendo que fue lo que llevó a mi difunto hijo a aceptar ese matrimonio, han pasado años desde la partida de tu padre y aún sigo sin comprenderlo, pensé que conocía a mi pequeño pero es triste darse cuenta que no fue así"-suspiró con pesar la antigua matriarca Li

-"No te pongas triste nainai"- le dijo el ambarino acariciando las manos de su abuela- "qué te parece si me dejas contarte qué fue lo que sucedió…"

,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-

_**Flashback**_

Ah! la hora de la horca, sep, ese fatídico momento había llegado y su ejecutora no era otra que la creadora de sus días… su madre, suspiró, esto no iba a ser agradable, así que haciendo acopio de todo su valor se sentó en la cómoda silla que ella le ofrecía y esperó la cascada de insultos que sabía se le venían encima, sin embargo nada salió de aquella boca, ni un quejido, ni bufido y obviamente ningún alarido, en todos sus años de existencia jamás la había visto perder los estribos pero había llegado a pensar que hoy seria la primera vez que su imperturbable madre los perdería.

-"Xiao Lang"- la voz de ella lo sacó de sus pensamientos, era una voz tranquila, calma… ese sonido que no presagiaba nada bueno- "debo decir que si se puede me siento más decepcionada de ti"-

-"Madre, disculpe que se lo recuerde, pero estoy en mi casa y en ella puedo disponer y hacer a mi antojo, hace muchos años que dejé de ser un niño"- muy bien lo había dicho y eso era un avance, se sintió feliz de su valor pero ese sentimiento le duró lo que una exhalación cuando observó el gesto iracundo de Ieran "nunca me desafíes" Li, ahora sí que se había puesto la soga al cuello él solito….

-"Antes que nada Xiao Lang creo que deberías recordar el no interrumpir a tus mayores y en segundo lugar déjame decirte que tengo mis serias dudas de que hayas dejado de ser un niño, jamás, en todos tus años me has demostrado lo contrario, por lo tanto es bastante obvio que lo sigues siendo y con respecto a tu casa… bueno es precisamente de eso y de otras cosas por lo que he venido a hablarte"-

-"Usted dirá madre"- acotó el joven chino preparándose para lo que venía, no iba a ser nada bueno, lo presentía

-"Como heredero de Hien y siendo el único varón de la familia has heredado todo el legado de los Li, legado que tu padre administró con mano de hierro hasta su fallecimiento , en todos estos años he velado por tu educación para que llegado el momento asumieras las responsabilidades que como heredero tenías, uno de tus compromisos, el mayor de todos, es continuar con el linaje para así perpetuar nuestra dinastía, pero eso es algo a lo que te has negado continuamente a hacer ya que no te has casado como lo establecen nuestras tradiciones al cumplir los 18 años…"-

-"¡Esas tradiciones son arcaicas, apenas siendo un muchachito pretendían convertirme en alguien que no era y aún siguen insistiendo en ello! Creo que fui claro con usted madre el día que rechacé a la última prometida que usted eligió para mi sin mi consentimiento"- agregó un muy disgustado ambarino y es que no podía creérselo toda su vida había sido diseñada por otros y él no podía siquiera decir si estaba de acuerdo o no, era importante, para que negarlo, era después de todo el heredero de los Li, pero eso no les daba derecho a los demás a decirle qué hacer cada minuto con su vida.

-"Veo Xiao Lang que he fallado en más de un aspecto contigo, puesto que sigues interrumpiéndome cuando claramente no te he dado permiso para hablar"- acotó Ieran Li con su habitual tono de siempre y la misma mirada de disgusto que siempre parecía tener sólo para él -" y sí, has rechazado a todas las mujeres que poseían la dignidad y educación necesaria para convertirse en la perfecta señora Li para salir con todas esas "damas" de honor dudoso que eran de tu preferencia, al principio pensé que se trataba de rebeldía adolescente por no haberte permitido viajar a Japón cuando tenias 22 años en busca de una desconocida que según tú te necesitaba.."-

-"Pero…"- la dama lo miró exasperada cortándole cualquier posibilidad de interrupción de cuajo

-"Te disculpé el extender el compromiso con tu prima puesto que pensaba al igual que todos los demás que ibas a casarte con ella y de buenas a primeras saliste con aquella absurda historia, rompiste el compromiso con Meiling e intentaste huir a otro país, de no haber sido por mi oportuna intervención Xiao Lang, hubieras escapado de todas tus responsabilidades.-

-"¡Ella me necesitaba madre! lo sé, lo sentí aquí"- señaló el ambarino tocándose el pecho, y es que nunca había podido olvidar esa sensación, ese dolor, ese vacío… recordaba haber estado en la oficina cuando ese sentimiento indescriptible le cortó la respiración, y sólo sabía que para pararlo debía viajar hacia donde su intuición le decía

-"¿Ella quien? ¿Acaso sabes de quien o de qué hablas? –ella lo observó negar con la cabeza- todas esas cosas son majaderías Xiao Lang que inventaste en ese momento solo para evitar cumplir con tus obligaciones justificando sabe Dios qué cosa acerca de alguien que te necesitaba en un país distinto del nuestro, ¿o es que acaso me creías tonta?, no insultes mi inteligencia Xiao Lang" -

-"Mire madre, he sido paciente con usted pero he llegado a mi límite, nunca le he echado en cara su abandono ni su falta de cariño hacia mi persona cuando más la necesité, fue sencillamente por eso que no pretendía que comprendiera lo que sentí en aquel momento, solo busqué su ayuda y me la negó como tantas otras cosas que ahora no vienen al caso, lamento mucho no ser el hijo que usted esperaba, pero quiero que sepa que no me arrepiento de querer vivir mi vida como me plazca y con quien yo elija. Hace mucho tiempo que perdió cualquier autoridad en mí, si es que alguna vez la tuvo, puesto que fui criado por otras personas y ninguna de ellas era usted"- ¡oh por todos los cielos ahora sí iba a morir!…en qué momento se le ocurrió a su boca adueñarse de toda la situación y decir todas aquellas verdades que pensaba llevarse a la tumba, pero era cierto nunca la había comprendido, jamás había tenido para con él una palabra amable, una caricia o siquiera una mirada que no fuera de disgusto, ¿qué era lo que había hecho tan mal que ni su propia madre lo parecía perdonar?

-"No puedo creer que me estés diciendo éstas cosas Xiao Lang, nunca he sido una madre ausente, siempre he estado pendiente de ti y de tú educación, te preparé para ser el digno heredero del clan, fuerte, poderoso, intachable…pero has tirado por la borda todos mis esfuerzos por convertirte en un hombre de bien cuando empezaste a hacer el tonto con todas esas mujerzuelas con las que has salido, enlodando nuestro buen nombre en el proceso sin que eso te haya importado en lo más mínimo ¿Qué clase de hombre maduro dices que eres?, salir con mujeres del personal domestico, ¿es que acaso no tienes dignidad?. Busqué a las mejores jóvenes de toda China que pudieran casarse contigo respetando las normas de nuestro clan y has rechazado a cada una de ellas y déjame decirte que ya nadie quiere casarse contigo y es que pensándolo bien ¿Quién lo haría?, casarse con alguien como tú debe ser lo peor que le puede pasar a una mujer. Realmente Xiao Lang te has convertido en una carga muy difícil de llevar"-

-"¿Una carga?"- Se quedó estático en su lugar, apenas si podía respirar, sabía que su madre, su propia madre no lo soportaba, pero el escucharlo de sus labios era cruel… dolía y mucho- "¿que yo para usted he sido una carga?" - el ambarino repitió la pregunta con un hilo de voz mientras la ira y la frustración se apoderaban de su alma – "de qué diablos habla madre si usted jamás ha estado a mi lado ni siquiera en mi cumpleaños, desde que tengo recuerdos sólo la he visto acercarse a mi cuando traía alguna mala calificación o porque mis tutores se habían quejado de mi comportamiento, en honor a la verdad nainai fue mi madre mucho más que usted, ella siempre ha estado a mi lado, cuidándome y protegiéndome tanto de usted como del Consejo, fue ella la que me enseñó a vivir, en cambio de usted madre sólo he aprendido lo que es el desprecio"-

Silencio, un agudo, fuerte y opresivo silencio era todo lo que se escuchaba en el amplio despacho en el que se encontraban, nada, ni una sola de todas las palabras que le había dicho perturbaron a su progenitora, ella seguía con su mismo porte de gran dama, serena y ajena a todo lo que ocurría mientras él trataba de comprender y de aceptar que para su madre, todo lo que él había sido era una molestia. Observó esos ojos oscuros de los que Ieran Li era poseedora y lo único que halló fue decepción y desprecio, no había lugar para nada más allí y le volvió a doler porque por fin entendió que jamás su madre lo había querido, la verdad siempre había estado ahí solo que él nunca había querido verlo… fue ella la que finalmente interrumpió el silencio en el ambos que se hallaban sumidos…

-"Muy bien Xiao Lang, veo que por fin has podido liberar todo aquello que aquejaba a tu alma"- le dijo su madre mientras se ponía de pie- " aunque no era por eso por lo que ese venido hasta aquí, así que iré directo al grano, el motivo de mi visita de esta noche es por obra del Consejo, a lo largo de estos años los ancianos han estado evaluándote y han llegado a la conclusión de que no te encuentras capacitado para ser el heredero del clan, tienes poco respeto por las costumbres y tradiciones que han sido nuestros cimientos desde tiempos inmemoriales y en vista de que no tienes planes de perpetuar el apellido Li, cosa que he visto personalmente, estoy en condiciones de comunicarte que quedas oficialmente desheredado , el hijo de tú hermana Shiefa ha sido escogido como nuevo líder y si bien perderemos el apellido, nuestro legado quedará en familia y Shiefa se convertirá en la matriarca perfecta. Tienes un plazo de 24 hs para desalojar todas las propiedades Li, se te confiscarán los coches, tarjetas de crédito y cuentas bancarias, solo podrás quedarte con aquello que hayas ganado que no sea perteneciente al clan"- le comunicó de forma imperturbable aquél ser que le había dado la vida.

La observó estupefacto-"¿Acaso se está escuchando madre?, ¿me esta quitando todo por lo que he venido trabajando desde hace quince años porque no quise casarme con ninguna de las arribistas que tanto usted como el consejo de esos viejos pedantes y metiches me querían imponer? ¡¿Están todos locos?"- furia, eso era lo que sentía en ese momento, ¿cómo era posible que le estuvieran haciendo eso a él?, ¡al gran Xiao Lang Li!, respetado y temido hombre de negocios… y el que la persona detrás de todo eso fuera su propia madre le causaba dolor, un dolor indescriptible… ¿de qué material estaba hecha su madre?, no lograba entenderla, nunca había podido y dudaba que después de esto lo hiciera.

-"Cuida tú lenguaje Xiao Lang, estás hablando de nuestros líderes ¿es mucho pedirte un poco de respeto?, has tenido tiempo más que suficiente para replantearte tus acciones, me duele saber que durante todos estos años lo único que he hecho contigo es perder el tiempo"-

-"¡Respeto por quién o porqué por un demonio! , viene aquí, a mi casa juzgándome, diciéndome qué hacer, cuando desde hace quince años que dirijo lo que mi padre me ha heredado sacrificando mi adolescencia y sueños en el proceso para que de buenas a primeras me digan que ya no soy necesario, y todo por no cumplir con esa estúpida regla de casarme a los 18 años, eso es injusto madre, usted lo sabe y no hace nada, ¿de qué esta hecha? Dígamelo madre, dígamelo"- estaba fuera de sí, ciego de dolor, de furia… y todo lo que aquella mujer hacia era observarlo con esa mirada que no expresaba nada, con un demonio, era su hijo y ella no hacía nada por protegerlo, por cuidarlo…se sentía la peor porquería de éste y de todos los mundos.

-"Ya suéltame Xiao Lang y mantén la compostura por el amor de Dios"- le dijo Ieran en ese tono neutro, que no indicaba sentimiento alguno

La soltó, no se había dado cuenta de en qué momento había tomado a su madre del brazo ni de cuando había comenzado a sacudirla, él solo quería respuestas que calmaran a todo ese mar de emociones que sentía, así que sin dudarlo arrasó en un solo movimiento con todo lo que había en su escritorio, su madre se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta

-"Espero encuentres felicidad en tus acciones Xiao Lang y agradece que no te hayan quitado el apellido, ya es suficiente bochorno el tener que admitir que debido a tu incompetencia el apellido Li se perderá , el anuncio oficial del nuevo heredero se hará mañana cerca del mediodía, espero que para entonces hayas encontrado que hacer con tú vida y nos evites la desagradable escena de tener que desalojarte"- y sin decir más su progenitora salió del despacho a paso firme y sin saberlo también estaba saliendo de la vida del joven ambarino, en aquel momento él se había prometido jamás volverle a hablar a esa mujer porque simplemente no era su madre, él nunca había tenido una.

_**Fin del flashback**_

,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-

-"¡¿Qué ella hizo queeeeee? ¡Ahora sí que me va a escuchar!, ¡le voy a dar la reprimenda de su vida!, ¡oh si! Va a desear no haberse cruzado nunca en mi camino, debí haber reparado este error hace años cuando eras pequeño y ella te ignoraba, pero no lo dejaré pasar esta vez, ya verás, la haré sufrir muy lentamente y deseará estar en una olla de aceite hirviendo que enfrentarse a mí"- decía una muy furiosa anciana, mientras se arremangaba su vestido de corte chino

-"Abuela…"-intentó llamarla el ambarino

-"…Ya verás, sufrirá y llorará a mis pies…mmm… ¿cuánto crees que valdrá contratar un sicario? ¿Serán efectivos?, es decir sé que es tu madre pero creo que el mundo sería un lugar mucho más agradable sin ella… volviendo a la idea del sicario… ¿figurarán en la guía telefónica?"- preguntó una muy pensativa abuela Li

-"Abuela"- la interrumpió el joven chino- "creo que matar a mi madre no es la mejor solución"- la abuela lo miró incrédula- "ok, admito que la idea es tentadora, pero Ieran Li ya no es nadie en mi vida, a fin de cuentas tú has sido más mi madre que ella…"-

-"¡Oh mi pequeño! Yo cuidaré de ti, ya lo verás, seremos más felices que hasta ahora"- le dijo una conmovida abuela mientras lo abrazaba y se perdía en su burbuja de felicidad y es que el vivir con su nieto adorado era el mejor regalo que había podido recibir en su vida

-"Lo siento mucho abuela, pero recibes una pensión proveniente de los Li, si mi mad…es decir, si Ieran llega a enterarse de que me ayudas de alguna manera, te la quitará y no quiero que tengas problemas con ella por mi causa, ya es suficiente con que me quite todo, incluida ésta casa"- admitió el ambarino derrotado

-"No seas tonto Shaoran, el problema con esa mujer lo tengo desde el momento que dijo "sí acepto" y pasó a formar parte de nuestra familia, además yo tengo mi propio dinero que nada tiene que ver con los Li"- su nieto la miró intrigado- "no me mires así pequeño, ¿acaso no lo sabías?"-

-"Pues me sorprende abuela, si mal no recuerdo todos los bienes de la esposa de un Li pasan a formar parte del legado familiar desde el momento en que se firma el acta matrimonial, así que no entiendo como puedes tener dinero que no esté relacionado con la familia, es decir el consejo de los viejos metiches no pudo haber permitido eso" –observó a su abuela y en esa sabia mirada color cielo encontró risa y desafío- "¿si lo permitieron?"- preguntó incrédulo, su abuela asintió- "¿Cómo? Es decir…,¿ cómo?" – no podía creerlo, eso iba más allá de lo que nunca se hubiera imaginado… ¿el Real Consejo de Ancianos de China había sido doblegado por esa pequeña mujer que tenía delante?, tenía que darle crédito a su abuela, ella sí que sabía cómo hacer las cosas

- "Muy bien pequeño curioso te lo contaré…todo comenzó cuando conocí a tú abuelo durante el festival de hanami* en mi ciudad natal allá en Japón, él había viajado por temas de negocios y volvió a China con una prometida, o sea yo, nunca olvidaré aquella tarde cuando se paró junto a mí en aquel parque rodeado de sakuras y me dijo que yo era la mujer que había visto en sus sueños y que había venido por mi"- dijo con nostalgia nainai

-"¿El abuelo tenía sueños premonitorios? ¡ Wow! Nunca lo hubiera imaginado"-sí que su familia era especial pensó el ambarino. Pero fueron las carcajadas de su abuela las que lo sacaron de sus pensamientos acerca de lo grandioso y especial que era su clan

- ¡Shaoran, tú abuelo no era ningún yumemi*!,"- exclamó su abuela entre carcajadas-" era como tú, un verdadero Casanova y debo decir que uno muy bueno porque caí rendida a sus pies en cuanto dijo eso"- añadió una muy risueña abuela.

-"¿Pero cómo lograste que los bisabuelos te permitieran casarte con él? Hasta donde sé el clan no acepta a nadie que sea extranjero porque el Consejo quiere que todas las familias fundadoras del mismo estén unidas y bla bla bla"-

-"Tus bisabuelos y el Consejo se opusieron, pero mi Zhao Ji los enfrentó y amenazó con dejarlo todo sino me aceptaban, mi origen japonés no les agradaba, pero mi familia tiene muchísimo dinero y además estamos emparentados con la familia imperial, eso hizo que mi origen no fuera tan malo, después de todo los Li no son tontos, ese tipo de relaciones ayudan y mucho. Finalmente nos permitieron casarnos según las tradiciones del clan, pero tu abuelo dejó fuera del convenio matrimonial mi herencia alegando que yo le daría a los Li cosas mucho más valiosas que el dinero y fue de esa manera que mi dote quedó en mis manos"-

-"Debiste ser una mujer muy bella para que mi abuelo se enfrentara de esa manera a la familia, aún eres hermosa nainai"- le sonrió a su abuela, las ironías de la vida, su abuelo se había enfrentado a todos por aquella mujer y él que no quería tener una mujer, que quería vivir su vida a su modo sin nadie que se la dirigiera , no podía siquiera enfrentarse a su madre…mucho menos al consejo… el que se casaran contigo por tú dinero no era algo que le gustara demasiado por eso desde muy joven cuando pudo comprenderlo gracias a la ayuda de aquella mujer arribista que le había abierto los ojos, decidió que tomaría del género femenino aquello que ellas estuvieran dispuestas a dar sin comprometer sus sentimientos en el proceso y eso lo hacía inmensamente feliz, jamás pensó que sería desheredado por quedarse soltero- _¿los tienes?, es decir...¿Sabes lo que es tener sentimientos?, no dejas de sorprenderme_- y hasta ese momento había tenido paz interior, nuevamente su "amigable" conciencia hacia aparición , ¿acaso era amiga de su madre que siempre lo atacaba en vez de tener una palabra de aliento?

-"¿Xiao Lang estas escuchándome?, tierra llamando a Shaoran…"- lo llamó su abuela mientras le pasaba una mano por delante del rostro

-"Discúlpame abuela ¿decías?"-

-"Decía que es hora de que vayas a hacer las maletas por que hoy mismo nos vamos a vivir a Japón, ya nada nos detiene aquí, eh decidido que serás tú quien desde hoy maneje mis negocios, yo ya estoy muy vieja para hacerlo"- agregó su abuela con gesto teatral mientras se recostaba en el sofá

-"Tú no estás vieja nainai, eres demasiado inteligente para eso, muy bien iré por mis maletas"- y fue así que dándole un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo a ese ser maravilloso que lo había cuidado y protegido desde pequeño, se dirigió a su habitación a empacar no sin antes observar su despacho por última vez, no había nada allí que le dijera que se quedara, sólo estaba ella, su abuela, por la que caminaría a través de las llamas si ella se lo pidiera, irse a Japón no era mala idea, empezar de nuevo lejos del clan y del Consejo era algo que había esperado desde siempre y ahora que tenía la oportunidad frente a él no iba a dejarla escapar.

,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-

Horas más tarde nuevamente en el despacho, un muy agotado ambarino y una muy feliz abuela continuaban inventariando qué cosas podría llevarse el primero que no perteneciera a los Li…una tarea titánica puesto que todo había sido adquirido con dinero proveniente del clan…

-"Yo creo que solo deberías llevar aquellas cosas que te hayan obsequiado que no provengan de la familia Li"- acotó una muy sonriente anciana

El ambarino la miró como si fuera de otro planeta

-"Y dime abuela… ¿qué cosas de _todo_ lo que hay en ésta casa no proviene del clan?"- nótese el sarcasmo aquí, todo lo que le había pertenecido ahora ya no lo hacia, ¡ni siquiera podía comprarse un chocolate!, jodido, sip, en verdad que lo estaba y su abuela no estaba ayudando…

-"¡Lo tengo!"- exclamó la abuela, sacando al joven chino de sus pensamientos de una manera no muy ortodoxa, puesto que se sobresaltó y se golpeó la cabeza con una estantería- "¡no te llevarás nada!"-sonrió la abuela de manera triunfal.

-"¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿Cómo que no me lleve nada? ¿Se supone que viajaré desnudo? Te recuerdo que este traje lo compré con mi salario que proviene de las empresas familiares y tampoco puedo comprarme otro por que seria caer en lo mismo, ni siquiera puedo salir envuelto en una sábana porque hasta eso es comprado con el dinero de las empresas Li"- ah la frustración…¡ querían volverlo loco! ¡Cómo se suponía que se iría sin utilizar dinero proveniente de los Li!¡malditos fueran los viejos decrépitos del Consejo y su manía de querer dirigirle la vida!, ya no tenía dudas, lo estaban acorralando, pero prefería ser un mendigo antes que suplicar clemencia y aceptar sus condiciones, por supuesto que querían doblegarlo, no era el idiota que ellos seguramente pensaban que era, habían enviado a su madre porque sabían que él le temía y que finalmente haría lo que ella dijera, pero estaban equivocados, ellos le habían dado sin querer la solución a sus problemas y estaba decido a irse y lo haría así tuviera que irse a Japón desnudo.

-"Shaoran por más que tu propuesta pueda resultarle tentadora a algunas de tus muchas admiradoras, te recuerdo que ya te he visto desnudo y no es algo que tenga muchas ganas de volver a hacer"- le dijo su abuela arrugando la nariz

-"¡Nainai!"-farfulló el ambarino- "eso pasó hace muchos años y todo fue porque entraste a mi habitación sin golpear, yo esa noche había tenido visitas... y era mi primera vez…y…"- argh! explicarle esas cosas a su abuela aún continuaba siendo bochornoso, nunca olvidaría su primera vez con una mujer, no porque no haya sido una experiencia alucinante, porque de hecho lo había sido, sino porque esa noche su linda abuela luego de haber entrado a su habitación sin haber pedido permiso, se había sentado en los pies de su cama y había empezado a hablar acerca de la protección y de los embarazos no deseados, en ese momento había dado gracias a los cielos de que su compañera fuera una mujer y no una niña , ella se había tomado con mucho humor la situación, y eso lo había embobado… _mejor dicho idiotizado, te tenía comiendo de su mano… _suspiró, por esta vez su conciencia tenía razón, había sido un idiota, pero había aprendido su lección, oh por supuesto que sí, ella había sido una magnífica profesora en todos los sentidos…cerró su puño con frustración, aún después de tantos años, la odiaba.

-"Igual de Casanova que tu abuelo"- lo interrumpió la anciana con una risa contenida y sacudiendo la cabeza - "yo me refería a que te he visto desnudo de pequeño cuando te cambiaba los pañales..."-volvió a arrugar la nariz- "y siendo totalmente honesta no recuerdo eso que dices ,la edad hace que me olvide de algunas cosas mi querido Shaoran… ahora si me dejas terminar de explicarte mi idea verás que saldrás con pantalones de ésta casa o dejo de llamarme nainai Li"- y eso era algo que ella haría, ya vería su nuera, ja!

,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-o-,-

Eran las dos de la madrugada y el guapo ambarino se encontraba en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Hong Kong sentado en una lujosa cafetería bebiendo un delicioso chocolate caliente junto a su abuela, esperando que llegara la hora del embarque, tenía que reconocerlo su nainai sí que sabía cómo vencer a su madre y al Consejo, en menos de dos horas esa adorable mujer había resuelto todo y a través de una llamada telefónica, ahora él era legalmente el representante de las inversiones de nainai en Japón y como ese dinero provenía de la dote que el clan nunca había tocado, él podía utilizarlo tranquilamente para comprarse ropa y un boleto de avión, sonrió, después de todo no tenía que ir a Japón desnudo. Apretó con cariño la mano de su abuela que tenía entre las suyas y es que haciendo una retrospectiva de su vida, era ahora cuando realmente comenzaba a vivir y esos primeros pasos nuevamente eran cuidados por su abuela, ella había sido su paño de lágrimas en innumerables ocasiones cuando de pequeño buscaba una respuesta a la lejanía y frialdad de su madre, era ella quien le había enseñado lo que era la alegría y lo agradable de la vida y había sido ella quien lo había apoyado siempre, ahora veía con más claridad qué era lo que había visto su abuelo en aquella admirable mujer.

-"Dime una cosa abuela ¿qué fue lo que enamoró al abuelo de ti?"- le preguntó el joven chino aún sosteniéndole la mano

-"Pues… diría que fue mi encantador carácter"- le respondió su abuela con una sonrisa- "pero tu abuelo siempre me dijo que fueron mis ojos los que lo encandilaron y de los que no quiso vivir alejado nunca, aunque creo que mi carácter también tuvo algo que ver, tú abuelo no era una persona fácil de llevar"-

-"Pero es cierto abuela, tienes un color de ojos muy bonito, siempre pensé que eran como el cielo"- tenía que reconocerlo su abuela era una mujer muy bella, delicada y de un carácter admirable, no había nadie como ella, otra razón más por la cual coleccionar mujeres, no existía en el mundo nadie como su nainai… desde su vasta experiencia podía asegurar que solo existían tres clases de mujeres: trepadoras, materialistas y oportunistas, y el cielo podía caérsele encima antes que dejarse atrapar por alguna de ellas y era así que él se dedicaba a sacar el máximo provecho de cada una hasta que saltaba a su siguiente víctima, en sí era una existencia solitaria pero ya se había acostumbrado a ella, ya lo decía el famoso refrán "más valía solo que mal acompañado" y él le daba toda la razón a esas sabias palabras.

-"Tu abuelo solía decirme que eran su propio cielo"- el ambarino pudo ver nostalgia en la mirada de su abuela -"pero el color de mis ojos no es algo solo mío ¿sabes?, todas las mujeres de mi familia se caracterizan por tener los ojos de un color diferente al del resto de los japoneses"-

-"Oye nainai… ¿y cuál es tu apellido de soltera?, en todos estos años nunca te lo he preguntado "- se regañó mentalmente el ambarino, para él siempre había sido la abuela Li, pero resultaba obvio que tenía mas familia en algún lugar.

-"¡Oh! ¿Acaso no lo sabes?"- el joven negó haciendo un gesto con la cabeza-"llevo siendo la abuela Li tanto tiempo que me he olvidado de decírtelo, Amamiya, el apellido de mi familia es Amamiya".


End file.
